Wookiee/Leyendas
Los wookiees, que ellos lo traducen como la Gente de los Árboles, eran una especie de peludos humanoides bípedos que habitaban en el planeta Kashyyyk. Uno de los miembros más destacados de la especie fue Chewbacca, amigo y copiloto de Han Solo, que desempeñó un papel vital en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El hábitat natural de los wookiees eran los densos bosques del planeta Kashyyyk (aunque una fuente dice que inmigraron a este planeta). Kashyyyk estaba cubierto completamente por árboles wroshyr, en los que los wookiees construían sus casas y ciudades. Los wookiees eran descendientes de mamíferos arborícolas. Tenían la habilidad de aprender fácilmente muchos idiomas, pero los wookiees no tienen la estructura bucal necesaria para hablar nada más que sus propias lenguas. Es por eso que algunos optan por un traductor. Descripción thumb|left|125px|[[Lumpawaroo, un cachorro wookiee.]] Los wookiees adultos eran altos, medían más de dos metros, y estaban cubiertos por un abrigo de pelo de varios tonos marrones y algunas veces hasta negro grisáceo. Aunque los wookiees albinos eran raros, no eran unos completos desconocidos. Pero el nacimiento de un albino se veía como un mal presagio, ya que el pelo blanco no se confundía con los tonos terrosos ni con el entorno boscoso. Los wookiees pequeños o cachorros eran grandes al nacer, de media sale un poco menos de un metro de largo. Los wookiees presentaban garras retráctiles para escalar. Las hembras wookiee tenían seis mamas y daban a luz a un cachorro con un periodo de gestación de casi un año. Después de nacer, un wookiee crecía rápidamente, completamente autoconsciente y capaz de andar sin ayuda con un año estándar. La esperanza de vida media de los wookiees era de unos 600 años. A pesar de su bestial apariencia, los wookiees eran muy inteligentes y hasta habían perfeccionado el viaje espacial. Los wookiees también tenían una gran fuerza capaz de descuartizar droides, una magnífica resistencia y dotes excepcionales para la mecánica. Los wookiees estaban a menudo de mal humor. Cuando Chewbacca se quejaba mientras jugaba al dejarik por una jugada de R2-D2, en su viaje inicial a Alderaan, Han Solo le dijo a C-3PO que no era una buena idea hacer enfadar a un wookiee –porque un wookiee furioso era capaz de arrancar los brazos de sus junturas (aunque Han y Chewbacca solo le estaban tomando el pelo al droide). A pesar de su temperamento, los wookiees eran normalmente amables y cariñosos con sus amigos y familia. Cultura thumb|right|180px|El [[Teniente/Leyendas|teniente imperial Han Solo salva a Chewbacca. Desde entonces cumple su deuda de vida.]] Una de las tradiciones wookiee mejor conocidas es la de la deuda de vida. Cuando alguien salvaba la vida de un wookiee, aunque no fuera wookiee, ellos acostumbraban a entregarse completamente al servicio de por vida a su salvador y a su familia. La deuda de vida de Chewbacca a Han Solo, que luego se extendió a su familia y a sus amigos más íntimos, es una de los más famosos ejemplos de una deuda de vida wookiee. El idioma wookiee más común era el shyriiwook. Aunque eran capaces de entender el básico, eran incapaces de hablarlo debido a su estructura bucal. El shyriiwook era un idioma difícil de comprender para los humanos. Revan era famoso por entenderlo a la perfección. Un wookiee, Ralrracheen, tenía un defecto del habla que hacía que los no wookiees familiarizados con el shyriiwook le comprendieran. Los wookiees presentaban un feroz estilo de lucha, absteniéndose de blásteres y granadas, prefiriendo armas blancas, como cuchillos ryyk y las poderosas ballestas —armas que especies más débiles físicamente no podrían usar eficazmente. El código de honor wookiee no permitía el uso de las garras en combate. Un wookiee que usara sus garras para luchar se le trataba de "garraloca" y era exiliado. A la edad de doce años, el joven wookiee se sometía a la ceremonia hrrtayyk de madurez. Historia thumb|left|200px|El [[Jefe wookiee|Jefe Chuundar se alió con la Corporación Czerka, siguiendo su política esclavista con su propia gente.]] En el milenio antes del alzamiento de la República Galáctica, Kashyyyk era un miembro del Imperio Infinito. Su superficie fue adaptada a los propósitos agrícolas de los rakata, pero el colapso del su imperio dejó sus máquinas abandonadas, así que se desarrolló exageradamente la vegetación. Después, Kashyyyk fue descubierto por la Corporación Czerka, que esclavizaba a los wookiees nativos. Primero bautizaron al planeta como "G5-623" y luego, después de una encuesta a los accionistas, "Edean". El control de Czerka sobre "Edean" fue interrumpido en el 3,956 ABY, cuando un grupo de esclavos wookiees destruyeron los cuarteles generales con la ayuda de Revan y expulsaron a todos los foráneos fuera del planeta. Poco después Kashyyyk decidió unirse a la República Galáctica. Los wookiees fueron bienvenidos a la República mediante pactos con los corellianos y alderaanianos. Como mínimo cuatro wookiees han llegado a ser Jedi, el Maestro Tyvokka, el Maestro Kirlocca,Gungi y el Caballero Jedi Lowbacca. Finalmente, Kashyyyk fue representado en el Senado Galáctico. Durante las últimas décadas de la República, el senador Yarua representó tanto a Kashyyyk como a Trandosha, hogar de los reptilianos trandoshanos. Pero los trandoshanos no simpatizaban con sus vecinos wookiees. Después de que algunos de ellos se aliaran con la Federación de Comercio para la colonización de Alaris Prime, también intentaron asesinar a Yarua en el 32 ABY. En el 23 ABY, una nave wookiee fue atacada en la órbita de una luna de Trandosha, resultando en un bloqueo wookiee de Trandosha. Las negociaciones de paz se dieron en el 22 ABY, por medio del Maestro Oppo Rancisis, pero se abortó cuando se reveló que los trandoshanos presionaban por representación senatorial con el apoyo de la Federación de Comercio. Durante las Guerras Clon, los wookiees se mantuvieron leales a la República mientras que los trandoshanos se aliaron con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Más tarde, la Confederación invadió Kashyyyk. Conquistar el planeta implicaba una ventaja ya que esto permitiría a los separatistas controlar la planificación de rutas hiperespaciales y usar las rutas secretas de los wookiees para cortar el comercio y la comunicación de la República. Como respuesta, la República envió un destacamento especial liderado por un amigo de los wookiees, el Maestro Yoda, para defender Kashyyyk. Allí, la fuerza combinada de los soldados clon y los wookiees desplazaron a los invasores droides separatistas y sus aliados trandoshanos en la Batalla de Kashyyyk. Pero la victoria duró poco. Con el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, los Jedi pasaron a ser enemigos de la República. Los soldados clon tomaron Kashyyyk y lo sometieron a ley marcial. Como respuesta, los wookiees se rebelaron contra sus nuevos opresores. Con la ayuda de los trandoshanos, el Imperio esclavizó a los wookiees por su fuerza. Los wookiees cautivos eran usados por incontables proyectos imperiales, incluyendo la Instalación de las Fauces y las Estrellas de la Muerte. Pero a causa de su gran devoción por su hogar, muchos wookiees se escapaban para visitar a sus queridos bosques por las importantes celebraciones wookiee, como el Día de la Vida. Después de la Batalla de Endor, los wookiees fueron liberados de la esclavitud por la Alianza de Planetas Libres. Los nagai también intentó esclavizar a la especie pero lo impidió la Nueva República. Desgraciadamente, la paz duró poco. El Imperio, ya recuperado, pronto restableció su presencia en Kashyyyk y esclavizó a los wookiees otra vez. Alrededor del 5 DBY, Han Solo y Chewbacca ayudaron preparando una revolución entre la población, gracias en parte a Lando Calrissian, al Escuadrón Rojo y al Almirante Gial Ackbar que se enfrentó al Gran Almirante Peccati Syn en una batalla campal cerca del sector Sumitra. Los wookiees eran representados por Kerritharr en el Senado de la Nueva República y Kashyyyk pasó a ser un miembro clave dentro del Consejo Interno. El planeta también se abrió al comercio y la ciudad de Thikkiiana pasó a ser el mayor exportador de tecnología de computadoras. Pero esto hizo que fuera el objetivo de muchos agentes del Segundo Imperio en el 23 DBY. Un destacamento especial bajo las órdenes de Zekk tomó los almacenes de computadoras de Thikkiiana para uso del Segundo Imperio en su guerra contra la Nueva República. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los wookiees continuaron sirviendo a la Nueva República y su gobierno sucesor de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Después de la liberación de Coruscant, las celebraciones tuvieron lugar en Kashyyyk. Galería de armas Image:Cuchillos ryyk.jpg|Cuchillos ryyk Image:Ballesta.jpg|Ballesta Image:Pipa ceremonial wookiee.jpg|Pipa ceremonial wookiee Image:Dogal de munición wookiee.jpg|Dogal de munición wookiee Image:Casco wookiee.jpg|Casco wookiee Image:Hombrera wookiee.jpg|Hombrera wookiee Image:Cuerno de Kashyyyk.jpg|Cuerno de Kashyyyk Image:Bastón de los Ancianos Wookiee.jpg|Bastón de los Ancianos Wookiee Image:Escudo de batalla klorri-clan.jpg|Escudo de batalla del clan Klorri Entre bastidores *El término "wookiee" proviene de una película de George Lucas, THX 1138. En una improvisación de un actor, uno de los personajes dice: Creo que acabo de atropellar a un wookiee. *Los wookiees estaban presentes en la saga de Star Wars desde los primeros borradores. En muchas versiones tempranas de la historia que acabaría siendo [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], una batalla crucial tiene lugar en un planeta repleto de wookiees. La idea resurgió en las primeras versiones de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], pero los acabaron substituyendo los ewoks. El término ewok proviene de una reorganización fonética de wookiee en inglés. En [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], el esperado ejército wookiee finalmente apareció en pantalla. *George Lucas decretó que no habrían más wookiees Jedi en el Universo Expandido. Por ejemplo, a Obsidian Entertainment se le prohibió hacer de Hanharr un Jedi Oscuro por esta restricción. Kirlocca , Lowbacca y Tyvokka son los únicos wookiees Jedi y fueron creados antes de que George Lucas hiciera esta declaración. *En el videojuego de PC Caballeros de la Antigua República, se habla de un histórico wookiee conocido como Bacca. Aparentemente fue el primero en descubrir la existencia de vida fuera de Kashyyyk, un acontecimiento causado por la colisión de una sonda en el bosque sombrío. Él forjó una espada de los restos de la sonda, un arma que aún aparece en las tradiciones y los mitos wookiee. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Survivors'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Deep Forest'' * *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Descent'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Routine'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Entrenched'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' / comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Force Fiction'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''In the Beginning'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Rebel Four'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Heroes and Rogues'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Juego de Cartas de Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Gamer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Miniaturas de Star Wars: Rebel Storm'' *''Miniaturas de Star Wars: Clone Strike'' Véase también *Listado de wookiees Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (W) Categoría:Mamíferos inteligentes Categoría:Wookiees